ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Nippon TV
| ISIN = JP3732200005 | genre = | fate = | predecessor = | successor = | foundation = Tokyo, Japan ( ) | founder = Matsutaro Shoriki | location_city = 6-1, Higashi-Shimbashi Itchome, Minato, Tokyo | location_country = Japan | locations = | area_served = Japan, Asia, United States, Western Europe | key_people = Yoshio Okubo (President) | industry = | products = | services = Broadcasting holding company | owner = Yomiuri Group | parent = | revenue = (FY2012)| (FY2011)}} | operating_income = (FY2012)| (FY2011)}} | net_income = (FY2012)| (FY2011)}} | assets = (FY2012)| (FY2011)}} | equity = (FY2012)| (FY2011)}} | num_employees = 3,259 (as of March 31, 2013, consolidated) | divisions = | subsid = | homepage = }} ) Nippon Television Network Preparatory Corporation | location_city = 6-1, Higashi-Shimbashi Itchome, Minato, Tokyo | location_country = Japan | locations = | area_served = Japan, United States, Western Europe, East Asia | industry = | products = | services = | num_employees = 1,193 (as of April 1, 2013) | parent = Nippon Television Holdings, Inc. | subsid = | divisions = | homepage = }} | airdate = August 28, 1953 | callsign_meaning = | sister_stations = BS Nittele BS Nittele 4K Nittele Plus Nittele News 24 Nittele G+ | callsigns = | former_channel_numbers = Analog: 4 ch (VHF) (1953-2011) Digital: 4 ch | former_affiliations = | effective_radiated_power = 10 kW (68 kW ERP) | HAAT = | class = | facility_id = | coordinates = | homepage = http://www.ntv.co.jp | telephone = }} , doing business as , is a television network based in the Shiodome area of Minato, Tokyo, Japan and is owned by The Yomiuri Shimbun Holdings, Japan's largest media conglomerate. Broadcasting terrestrially across Japan, the network is sometimes contracted to , and abbreviated as "NTV" or "AX". History of Nippon Television In July 1952, Nippon TV was granted the first TV broadcasting license in Japan. The Nippon Television Network Corporation was established in October of the same year. On August 28, 1953, Nippon Television signed on as Asia's first commercial TV station with an animated dove spreading its wings in the logo (similar to NBC's peacock logo introduced three years later). Japan's first television commercial (for Seikosha clocks) also aired at the same time. In December 1958, NTV introduced videotape recording in a one-off drama series using American RCA 2-inch quad tape. In December 1959, NTV aired Japan's first color VTR broadcast Perry Como’s Kraft Music Hall from NBC (U.S.A.). On September 10, 1960, NTV was given the right to broadcast color television. On November 22, 1963, using a communication satellite relay, NTV conducted the first black-and-white TV transmission experiment between Japan and the United States during coverage of President John F. Kennedy's assassination. *April 1, 1966: Nippon News Network (NNN) is formed. *July 1, 1966: The Beatles’ concert at the Nippon Budokan, part of their Japanese tour, was shown in color on NTV (prerecorded on tape), with the viewing rate reaching 56 percent. *1967: NTV’s New York City bureau is opened. Overseas news is broadcast via satellite relay from a special studio set up within NBC. *October 9, 1969: Matsutaro Shoriki, the founder of NTV, dies. *1972: Nippon Television Network System (NNS) is formed. *January 14, 1973: NTV airs the live satellite relay in Japan for Elvis Presley’s show in Hawaii, U.S.A.. *1973: NTV enters into an agreement with ABC News in the U.S. for newscasts and satellite relays. *1974: NTV's London News Bureau opens. *October 8 & 15, 1975: The classic film Gone with the Wind makes its world television premiere on NTV (Part I on the 8th, Part II on the 15th), about 13 months before NBC airs the film in the North America. *March 5, 1979: Zoom! Morning! (jp:ズームイン!!朝!) airs for the first time. *December 1982: Multichannel television sound broadcasting begins. *1985: NTV completes its own television studio in New York City, which is later sold to CBS. *October 1987: A recording of Michael Jackson’s concert at Yokohama Stadium is broadcast in Japan. *1987: NTV's cable news channel, NCN, is launched. *August 24, 1989: Broadcasting in enhanced definition begins. *1989: Completion of the ). *1993: Hayao Miyazaki of Studio Ghibli, Inc. designs Nippon Television's mascot character to commemorate the channel's 40th Anniversary. *July 13, 1995: Broadcasting in widescreen EDTV begins. *April 1998 NCN relaunches as 24-hour news channel, NNN24, available via cable (within Japan) and satellite (in Japan, Korea, and Taiwan). *July 2003: The internal network name changes (日テレ, Nippon Television), however "NTV" is still used for overseas as the same font as "日テレ". *February 29, 2004: Nippon Television moves its headquarters from Kojimachi to Shiodome. Regular high-definition production begins. *2011: Nittele becomes the top broadcaster in Japan, beating the previous record-holder Fuji Television. NTV's victory was propelled by high ratings of its Wednesday nightly drama Kaseifu no Mita. *April 26, 2012: Nippon Television Network Preparatory Corporation is founded. *October 1, 2012: Nippon Television Network Corporation (first) transitions to a certified broadcasting holding company, Nippon Television Holdings, Inc., and Nippon Television Network Preparatory Corporation is renamed Nippon Television Network Corporation (second). *February 1–2, 2013: NTV and NHK General TV (which is also celebrating its own 60th year) collaborate for a two-day TV special. *January 2014: English name is changed from Nippon Television to Nippon TV. *February 27, 2014: Nippon TV acquires Hulu service in Japan (HJ Holdings LLC). Publicity events On March 9, 1984, Dan Goodwin, aka Spider Dan, Skyscraperman, in a paid publicity event, used suction cups to climb the 10 floor Nippon Television Kojimachi Annex in Chiyoda. Cultural projects 1980s: The ceiling of the Sistine Chapel in the Vatican City was cleaned with NTV's financial help.[https://www.nytimes.com/2005/04/06/arts/design/06lisa.html The New York Times In Louvre, New Room With View of Mona Lisa] (see also:Restoration of the Sistine Chapel frescoes) April 2005: The Mona Lisa Viewing Room at the Louvre, Paris, was completed. The renovation was sponsored by NTV. July 2010: The renovation of the exhibition area in the Louvre for Venus de Milo was also completed with the support of NTV.The Louvre Broadcasting Digital TV *Call sign: JOAX-DTV *Remote controller ID 4 *Tokyo Skytree: Channel 25 *Mito: Channel 14 *Utsunomiya: Channel 34 *Maebashi: Channel 33 *Hiratsuka: Channel 25 Analog TV Stopped analog TV on July 24, 2011. *Call sign: JOAX-TV *Tokyo Tower: Channel 4 *Mito: Channel 42 *Hitachi: Channel 54 *Utsunomiya: Channel 53 *Nikko: Channel 54 *Maebashi: Channel 54 *Kiryu: Channel 53 *Numata: Channel 53 *Hiratsuka: Channel 35 Network *Yomiuri TV, Analog Channel 10, Digital Channel 14 10 - Headquartered in Osaka, broadcast in the Kansai area *Chukyo TV, Analog Channel 35, Digital Channel 19 4 - Headquartered in Nagoya, broadcast in the Chukyo area *Sapporo TV, Analog Channel 5, Digital Channel 21 5 - Headquartered in Sapporo, broadcast in Hokkaidō *RAB Aomori Broadcasting, Analog Channel 1, Digital Channel 28 1 - Headquartered in Aomori, broadcast in Aomori Prefecture *Television Iwate, Analog Channel 35, Digital Channel 18 4 - Headquartered in Morioka, broadcast in Iwate Prefecture *Miyagi Television Broadcasting, Analog Channel 34, Digital Channel 24 4 - Headquartered in Sendai, broadcast in Miyagi Prefecture *Akita Broadcasting System, Analog Channel 11, Digital Channel 17 4 - Headquartered in Akita, broadcast in Akita Prefecture *Yamagata Broadcasting Company, Analog Channel 10, Digital Channel 16 4 - Headquartered in Yamagata, broadcast in Yamagata Prefecture *Fukushima Central Television, Analog Channel 33, Digital Channel 27 4 - Headquartered in Fukushima, broadcast in Fukushima Prefecture *Television Niigata Network, Analog Channel 29, Digital Channel 26 4 - Headquartered in Niigata, broadcast in Niigata Prefecture *Kitanihon Broadcasting, Analog Channel 1, Digital Channel 28 1 - Headquartered in Toyama, broadcast in Toyama Prefecture *TVkanazawa, Analog Channel 33, Digital Channel 17 ID:4 - Headquartered in Kanazawa, broadcast in Ishikawa Prefecture *TV. Shinshu, Analog Channel 30, Digital Channel 14 4 - Headquartered in Nagano, broadcast in Nagano Prefecture Offices *The Headquarters (Shiodome NTV Tower): 6-1, Higashi-Shimbashi Itchome, Minato, Tokyo, Japan *Kojimachi Studio (the studios): Nibancho, Chiyoda, Tokyo *Kansai Branch Office: Kintetsu Dojima Building, 2-2, Dojima Nichome, Kita-ku, Osaka, Osaka Prefecture TV programs News *''Zip!'' (morning news directed by Ami K (5:20-8:00 JST)) *''News Every'' (evening news (16:53-19:00 JST)) *''News Zero'' (late-night news (22:54-23:57 JST)) *''NNN News 24'' (24-hour news channel) Former Japanese Dramas *''Nobuta wo Produce'' (野ブタ。をプロデュース, 2005) *''Gokusen'' (ごくせん, 2002/2005/2008) *''14-year-old Mother'' (14才の母, 2006) *''Yasuko to Kenji'' (2008) *''Mother'' (2010) *''Kaseifu no Mita'' (2011) - the highest watched show of 2011 in Japan *''Muse no Kagami'' (2012) Variety *''Question for one hundred million people!? Waratte Koraete!'' (1億人の大質問!?笑ってコラえて!) *''Guruguru Ninety Nine'' (Gurunai, ぐるぐるナインティナイン, ぐるナイ) *''Sekaiichi Uketai Jugyo'' (世界一受けたい授業) *''Enta no Kamisama ~the god of Entertainment~'' (エンタの神様 ~the god of Entertainment~) *''Sekai Marumie! TV Tokusoubu'' (世界まる見え!テレビ特捜部) *''The! Tetsuwan! DASH!!'' (ザ!鉄腕!DASH!!) *''Gyoretsu no dekiru Horitsu Sodanjo'' (行列の出来る法律相談所) *''Shōten'' (笑点;the second longest running TV show in Japan, continuously broadcast since May 1966). *''Gaki no tsukai'' (DownTown's Gaki no Tsukai ya Arahende!!, ガキの使いやあらへんで!!) *''Arashi no Shukudai-kun'' (嵐の宿題くん) *''Cartoon KAT-TUN'' (カートゥンKAT-TUN, Kātūn Katūn?) *''AKBingo!'' *''Kyosen to Maetake no Geba Geba 90 pun'' (Gyosen x Maetake's Geba Geba 90 minutes 巨泉×前武ゲバゲバ90分！) *''Karikyura Mashin'' (Curriculumachine カリキュラマシーン) *''Music Lovers'' *''God of Music'' (音楽の神様） Former *''Family Wisdom of the Itos'' (伊東家の食卓) *''Nazo o toke! Masaka no Mistery'' (謎を解け!まさかのミステリー) *''Magical Zunou Power!!'' (マジカル頭脳パワー!!) (1990's) *''Tokujo! Tensei Shingo'' (特上!天声慎吾) *''Dotch Cooking Show'' (どっちの料理ショー, Yomiuri Telecastiong Corp.) Sport *Dramatic Game 1844 (Yomiuri Giants, baseball games) *Japanese Professional Wrestling **All Japan Pro Wrestling (全日本プロレス, 1972–2000 - now under JAITS) **Pro Wrestling Noah (プロレスリング・ノア, 2001–2009 - terrestrial, 2009-present - Nittele G+) **Wrestle-1 ("Wrestle-1 Fighting Entertainment", 2014 - OUTBREAK, live special) **Fortune KK (2014 - premiere show, live special) *Impact Wrestling (American professional wrestling, weekly show) *Hakone Ekiden *Xerox Super Cup *All Japan High School Soccer Tournament *National Football League (NFL) *MotoGP *Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series (Nittele G+ only) *FIFA Club World Cup *CONMEBOL Libertadores (Nittele G+ only) *Yokohama International Women's Marathon *Women's World Cup of Golf *World Ladies Championship Salonpas Cup *Japan LPGA Tour Championship *2013–14 Ashes series Animation The company has intimate connections with Studio Ghibli, led by Hayao Miyazaki, and holds the exclusive rights to broadcast their motion pictures. It has also produced and broadcast popular anime series like My Hero Academia, Claymore, Death Note, Hajime no Ippo, as well as Detective Conan and Inuyasha (which are produced through its Osaka affiliate, Yomiuri TV). NTV produced the first, unsuccessful Doraemon anime in 1973; when the second, more successful Doraemon series premiered in 1979, it was on TV Asahi, which remains the franchise's broadcaster to this day. As of now, NTV is currently producing a second anime adaptation of Hunter × Hunter. NTV has also been broadcasting the yearly Lupin III TV specials since 1989, which they co-produce with TMS Entertainment. Nippon Television announced on February 8, 2011, that it would make the anime studio Madhouse its subsidiary after becoming the primary stockholder at about 85%, via a third-party allocation of shares for about 1 billion yen (about US$12 million). On January 29, 2014, Nippon Television announced that it will purchase a 54.3% stake in Tatsunoko Production and adopt the studio as a subsidiary. Special TV programs *Kin-chan and Shingo Katori's All Japan Costume Grand Prix (欽ちゃん&香取慎吾の全日本仮装大賞) *24 Hour Television, Love Saves the Earth (24時間テレビ「愛は地球を救う」, annual telethon on the TV stations of NNS) *Trans America Ultra Quiz (アメリカ横断ウルトラクイズ) **All Japan High School Quiz Championship (全国高等学校クイズ選手権) *Nippon Television Music Festival (日本テレビ音楽祭) See also *Television station *Television in Japan *Japanese media *Hato no kyūjitsu (Dove's Day Off), NTV's station identification References External links * *NTV 60th Year Website * *Nittele G+ Official Site *News Zero *News Every *Nittele News 24 * *Collection of Nippon Television's Idents, Hato no Kyojitsu Category:Nippon Television Category:1952 establishments in Japan Category:Anime companies Category:Companies listed on the Tokyo Stock Exchange Category:Japanese television networks Category:Japanese-language television stations Category:Media companies based in Tokyo Category:Nippon News Network Category:Television channels and stations established in 1953 Category:Television in Tokyo Category:Television stations in Japan